


Eric's Buddy

by twiniitowers



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde tells Eric a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Buddy

_**Eric’s Buddy** _

**(after the actual episode – when Hyde walked home with Donna)**

**Part of _Charades_ on the other site.**

 

It was their first real fight, not counting Eric trying to figure out the workings of Hyde’s mind during the keg party, and they didn’t even have to exchange any words in the process. Was it really necessary to walk out with Donna? Everyone went home; they would have had the privacy to be together.Eric couldn’t figure it out. He walked slowly back to the basement. He would have thought that revealing to Hyde that Buddy was gay and made a move on him after they went to the movies that it would prove to Steven that there were no other guys for Eric.

He was faithful. He’d never cheat on him. And then there was Donna. It was a good way to test the waters to see how she really felt about gay people. She didn’t seem to have any problems. So, why did Hyde give him a dirty look and just leave him?

Eric wanted to know how Hyde, Donna, and now Buddy could be attracted to him? He was cute, he supposed, in a lanky average sort of way. He wasn’t attractive like the quarterback on the high school football team, and he certainly didn’t have any athletic prowess.

Eric grabbed a soda, it was warm, but who cared? He sat on the couch. He didn’t feel like going upstairs. He wanted Hyde to come through that door, he wanted to feel his stubble against his soft cheeks, he wanted to be lavished with kisses, but most importantly, he wanted to be daring.

He wanted to try new sexual moves and to gain a confidence that can only come from having someone love you back.

He was sorry if Hyde got his feelings hurt because he wanted to ride in Buddy’s perfect red Trans-Am, and that was before Eric knew that Buddy was gay.

Did Hyde think Eric would leave him to go out with Buddy? What was his problem?

Eric couldn’t finish the bottle of soda. He didn’t suppose he would be receiving any overnight visits from Steven tonight? Damn. Those were all they had to look forward to.

Eric was about to turn the lights off and go upstairs to sulk in his bed and that was when Hyde came through the backdoor.

“What’s your problem?” Eric didn’t hold back

“You have some nerve, Forman.”

“I didn’t accept Buddy’s advances,” he lowered his voice in case Kitty and Red weren’t in bed yet, “That should have made you happy. I had no idea he was gay until tonight. Sorry, if you had to walk home before. I didn’t even notice the weather. I was too excited. I just wanted a ride in the Trans-Am and I guess I really am stupid because I didn’t connect the dots when he asked me to go see a movie with him. I didn’t do any of this to hurt you, Steven.”

“You came back from the theater and laid it on pretty thick when you had to prove your manhood by kissing Donna the way that you did.”

”Is that what you’re mad about? I thought I was supposed to do all of these things if we are to create a perfect cover?”

Eric sat on the sofa and put his hands through his hair not knowing what to say or do next until he started to connect more dots in his mind. He stood up and was not afraid to face his boyfriend that he so desperately wanted answers from.

“Wait a second! I didn’t tell you guys that Buddy was gay until we were all outside after ‘the scary’ kids left. Unless you knew about Buddy’s sexuality before the fact.”

Hyde had two choices, to run away and keep it all in or to educate Forman of certain realities.

“That’s it! I am right, aren’t I? You knew about Buddy all along. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hyde took off his glasses and put them on the table.

“Sit down, Eric,” Hyde wondered if they should do a circle, no he needed to keep a clear head, “I do know Buddy Morgan…I’m going to give you two choices, you can either stay and listen or go upstairs and this conversational topic will be forever dead.”

He wanted an out, but Eric didn’t want to be a smart ass here.

He held Hyde’s hands, “You can tell me. Did he make a pass on you as well?”

”It’s much worse, Eric. Much worse.”

_You’re scaring me, Steven._

Buddy has done nothing to him to indicate that he was nothing, but another All-American, clean cut high-school boy, who just happened to be gay in a conservative small suburb like Point Place.

What could he have possibly done to his Steven?

 …And Why?

* * *

 

  **1 Month and 2 Days before _That ‘70s Pilot_**

 

Hyde sat on the cold, damp grass at the reservoir. If only from the meteorological perspective, it was still a nice day to skip school. He had a six-pack, a bag of weed, and absolutely no adult supervision.

His mind went from Edna verbally abusing him at the breakfast table just because he wanted something more for breakfast than day old toast, then he thought about Eric and how cute he looked in English class the day before, the way he raised his hand on purpose to answer a teacher’s questions about Shakespeare. He really was a decent young man that he had secretly loved in exactly that way for a few years now.

She was a good friend and all, but sometimes he really wished that Donna Pinciotti and the rest of her family moved back east where they came from.

He wanted out of this town and he wanted Eric Forman by his side so they could leave this pukehole together.

“I didn’t think you’d show up.” Enter Buddy Morgan, the rich, popular kid who also went to Point Place High who had a secret as life ruining as his own.

“What choice did I have?”

Buddy sat next to him. “You going to offer me a beer?”

Hyde wanted to shake it so the contents would explode in his face, but knew that wasn’t an option, “Here.”

He absolutely hated not being able to have the upper hand. He used to be Forman’s bodyguard for hire in their elementary school days for Christ’s sake.

“You shouldn’t be skipping class, Hyde.”

”You skipped class.”

Buddy inched closer; Hyde was repulsed by this jerk. He couldn’t risk his life and the way that he lived it, just because of a mistake.

“You had no trouble screwing Nicky.”

“I didn’t know he was your boyfriend. He told me he was single.”

It wasn’t even in Point Place, but a keg party in Madison that the basement gang (especially Eric) did not know about. They were in a locked private bathroom on the third floor.

The only reason Buddy knew about the events in Madison was because Nicky was the nervous, twitchy type (Hmm, sound familiar?) and was guilty that he cheated and told his boyfriend the whole story and Buddy Morgan, unbeknownst to all the parents, teachers, and counselors who loved him so, he had a dark side, he was an abusive control freak, and if Steven Hyde didn’t do what he said, his life as he knew it would be over, and he didn’t want anything to happen to Eric.

Hyde thought it was best to never reveal his feelings to Eric he would have died if this had happened to him.

“Good. I reserved room #12 at the motel, just outside of Madison. Be there at ten tonight, if you are even one minute late, everyone in Point Place High is going to know that you’re gay, while I deny everything you say. Who is everyone going to believe? Dirtbag."  He pointed at Hyde, “Or upstanding student? You hurt Nicky. You made him break up with me,” Buddy grabbed the jewels with force to indicate just exactly how rough the night was going to be, “And tonight it’s going to be your turn. I’m going to hurt you in ways you have never experienced for making my boyfriend leave me.”

Hyde would not give this bastard the satisfaction of crying. It hurt. It hurt like Hell, but he just pretended this was a visit from the doctor. Over and done with before you know it.

                                             

* * *

Eric’s eyes started to water, “NO…NO…I don’t want to hear anymore!” He tried to give Hyde an embrace, but he pulled away.

“No, Forman, the more I think about it, the more you need to know the rest."

* * *

 

**Not Hyde’s Buddy:**

Hyde thought of bringing a knife, but then he thought better of it. He could defend himself if he had to. Buddy liked rough sex. This was the second and final installment of the doctor’s visit.

He knocked on the door with a sharp and pointed fist. He brought another six-pack because he didn’t trust Buddy offering him a drink. God only knows what he would have tainted it with.

“Early enough for you?” Hyde sneered. It was exactly five before ten.

“Shut up and get in here.”

Buddy unplugged the phone before he arrived and Hyde watched as he unnecessarily bolted the front door.

Hyde walked over to the bed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Take off everything except your underwear.”

He undressed and watched Buddy take off all of his clothes except for his clean pressed white t-shirt and underwear.

When Hyde took a beer off the plastic rings, he heard the familiar snap and click from his uncles and his very own Mother getting arrested. He should’ve known as soon as his eyes were off Buddy he’d have pulled something like this.

“Handcuffs? How original.”

 Buddy kissed his bare shoulder, as Hyde wasn’t wearing an undershirt. “Need to cuff the other side.”

“Nicky told me he was single.”

Buddy slapped him hard across the face, “You humiliated me and now I’m going to humiliate you. If you think of telling anyone, if you aren’t aware of it, my Father is a policeman who knows people who can put you and your whore of a mother out on the street. After all, I’m sure your apartment is filthy and worthy of being condemned.”

Hyde knew all about the Morgan family.

His kisses were rough and he was a biter. Hyde felt his underwear being pulled off and he knew he better be hard and be able to perform.

Hyde could feel the fluids in his stomach churn with his penis in Buddy’s mouth; he couldn’t throw up, not now.

The satisfaction of coming in his mouth was short-lived when Buddy put his hands on Hyde’s knees for balance and did what was half-expected he spit in his face; he instinctively made sure his mouth was closed as he turned.

 “Turn on your side.”

Hyde was slightly afraid, but he was never going to show it. He was certain Nicky got it much worse and because they were all conveniently minors they didn’t have their own apartments, how tidy it all was for Buddy Morgan who could hide behind his parents wealth and connections.

 God help the man who would be living with him when he was of age to get his own place.

He wanted to be in the basement with Eric.

Eric who was so sweet, who wouldn’t harm a fly, who liked comic books, _Star Wars_ , GI Joe, and the circle.

The pain was so sharp Hyde winced….this was not any part of Buddy’s anatomy inside of his rectum.

Morgan grabbed his belt that was draped over the bedpost.

“You will think twice before you steal any of my boyfriends, you jerk.”

Buddy went where his mother, uncles, and other relatives (and strangers) have gone before. Lashing him with his belt. It was only two minutes, but it felt like an hour. Hyde’s back and chest was all black and blue, some light blood dripped from the buckle.

With that it was all over.

Buddy got dressed without saying a word as Hyde laid still, his body in pain from whatever was still stuck in his ass.

"Oh…nothing to say, Hyde? That’s because you’re a loser. You better bite on the pillow because this is going to hurt some.”

There was no way Steven Hyde was going to a hospital so he hoped the pain, and he was sure there was bleeding, would subside. Whatever Buddy shoved up there it made a clicking sound when it hit the floor.

Buddy went into the bathroom to wash his hands before putting on his black leather jacket. He was handsome and rich; he could easily find another boy to manipulate.

The night was young; there were many boys to fuck. He was invincible.

“You aren’t going to say anything?”

The deed was done; Hyde didn’t have to say anything else. The contract was honored.

 “I think I’ll take your beer for the ride home. You don’t mind? I’m going to start my car. I’ll come back to put the handcuff keys on the table. You can keep them as memento of this occasion.”

Hyde thought the bastard could be playing him, he could easily leave him handcuffed to the bed, but for reasons that could only be explained as Buddy Morgan was leading a double life and not wanting anyone else involved did return as promised.

“No kissy-kiss for night-night?” Buddy pretended to pout. “See ya in school tomorrow, Hyde, I wouldn’t want to be ya.”

He put the handcuff key on the end table within his reach as Steven Hyde let out the biggest sigh of relief as he heard Buddy’s car finally drive away.

Hyde was surprised when the key wasn’t a decoy they really opened the cuffs. His body was in so much pain, all he wanted to do was get out of this place.

He didn’t want to take a shower, even though, he wanted to wash every trace of Buddy Morgan off his body. He just wanted to leave.

It hurt like Hell to walk. There was blood on the sheets. Hyde put his hand on the bed and worked his way to a small chair so he could get dressed.

How was he going to get back to Point Place? He was able to get a ride from a classmate who was coming up this way and he bought Hyde’s lie about a relative in the area.

He was going to have to hitch and pray for the best. Hyde grimaced as he tried to pull his jeans up, the bastard.

There it was on the floor. He knew this was the object because it was the only thing on the floor and he could see the traces of blood on it from the moonlight coming from the window.

A school issued wooden ruler. The wastebasket was within reach and he pulled out the plastic bag liner to find the roll of plastic bags liners at the bottom. He ripped one section off to grab the ruler and throw it in the trash.

The only thing now to do was to finish getting dressed and to get his sunglasses out from the windowsill flowerbox where he put them before knocking on the door.

The doctor’s visit was over.

 

* * *

 

Hyde didn’t believe in God, it was just dumb luck that a tow truck driver who stopped to use the gas station’s restroom across the street from the motel was going to Point Place and let him ride with him. All he could say where he was going and a matter-of-fact

“Thanks, man” when it was done.

He only had to walk two blocks home. It could’ve been worse. He dealt with it.

Hyde slowly walked up to his house, the lights were on in the living room, but Edna wasn’t there. A quick inspection and he was able to breathe again. No mom. It was a relief mixed with sadness. He turned off all the lights and locked the door, as he made his way to the bathroom.

He put the stopper in and put the water on full hot blast as he slowly took off his clothes.

The bathtub was dirty and normally that bothered the heck out of Hyde, but tonight it didn’t matter. He noticed the bloodstains on his underwear, but they were almost dried, so that was a good sign.

Hyde sat in the tub and turned the water off. He grabbed a thick generic bar of white soap he proceeded to wash every part of himself except for the parts that were going to need a coating of petroleum jelly. He put his head down and let one small tear escape from his eye.

He rinsed and dried off, the Vaseline burned but it would soothe. He put on a Rolling Stones t-shirt and the PJ bottoms that belonged to his cousin when he stayed over to avoid paying a bookie.

He wanted to burn the clothes he had on, but he threw them in the hamper with the mouse-chewed hole on the bottom. Hyde reached for a pair of socks from the floor and slowly crawled into his bed, putting the covers that smelled like cigarettes and weed up to his neck, and closed his eyes tight.

Only one thing kept him from screaming and that was the thought of knowing that he would be seeing Eric’s smiling face tomorrow.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Eric went in to embrace his lover and best friend, “Steven,” the tears were flowing down Eric’s cheeks, “I’m so so sorry, so sorry that you had to go through this….” Hyde let him stay in the hug for a few extra seconds.

“It’s okay, baby,” He dried his eyes gently with the back of his hand, “It’s over with.”

“You told me you fell off the water tower!”

“I lied, Forman.”

“I’ll tell you what, tomorrow at school…I’m going to….”

”No, Eric,” Hyde put his index finger on Eric’s lips, “You can’t. I love you for it, but you can’t. Your Donna cover is keeping you safe. Buddy thinks you’re straight. He’s obviously still casing for a new boyfriend to abuse. Continue to be his lab partner…..”

”But how can I look him the eyes after all you’ve just told me?”

”The same way I do when I see him.”

“I have…..”

”What is it, Forman?”

“Are you okay --- I mean, you know when……….”

”Relax,” Hyde sat back so Eric could rest his head on his shoulder, “I’m fine.”

 “I fucking hate the son of a bitch.” Eric whispered

“Me too.”

“I’m sure Red and Kitty are asleep by now, do you want to come upstairs and lie down with me?”

After what Steven just confided to Eric he didn’t want to be so selfish and expect that tonight they’d play with their naughty bits.

“I’d like that, Eric.”

 Hyde replied as he grabbed his glasses off the table to put them back on before walking up the stairs hand-in-hand with his boyfriend.

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
